Tenken
by Will Rayne
Summary: What if something happened when the Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto? Naruto Gains a new beast like tenacity and the power to fight back.


_**I own nothing at all no matter how much I wish I did.**_

**Summon/demon speaking**

**Zanpakuto speaking**

_Jutsu_

'thinking'

"Speaking"

Story Start

"Hold it back!" a man's voice rank through the forest. A large red tail smashed the area that the man was in.

"WAIT FOR THE YONDAIME TO ARRIVE!" another man shouted. Around him his fellow ninja launched their most powerful attacks to the creature. The Kyuubi no Kitsune was attacking there seemed to be no halting its progress towards their Village.

A few miles away a tall blonde man was finalizing the seal for his final act as the Yondaime Hokage. Next to him stood his Sensei and his predecessor, Jiraiya the toad sage and the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. Jiraiya dressed in his kubuki outfit with his white hair going down his back. The retired Hokage dressed in his battle garb ready to go back out into battle.

"You sure about this kid?": Jiraiya asked his favorite student.

"Yes, I have to stop the Kyuubi or the village will be destroyed." The blonde stated.

"Minato than let me to this you are need by your village. Let this old man do his final duty."

"Sorry you old monkey but I'm the Hokage now not you. I want you to make sure that Naruto is seen as a hero though, don't let him be treated badly, he is the reason the fox won't destroy our home." With that Minato Namikaze pulled on his famous cloak and looked in the crib next to his desk. Inside the crib was a small baby with a tuff of blonde hair, wrapped in a blue blanket. He picked up the newborn laying in the crib. "I'm sorry Naruto." With that he vanished in a flash of yellow and headed out.

Back on the battle field bodies and blood were carving a path for the Kyuubi. With a cloud of smoke a large toad stood in the kitsune's path with a large tanto drawn.

"**BRAT, I can only hold off the Fox for a short time!**" the toad yelled up to the Hokage standing on his head.

"I only need a little time to do the jutsu, Bunta." Minato started doing the hand signs for his forbidden jutsu. "_SHIKI FUUJIN!_" with that a dark shadow fell over Minato and the god of death stood behind him.

"**Mortal, why have you summoned me?**" the Shinigami looked down at Minato then at Kyuubi. The Shinigami knew right away why he was summoned know.

"I wish for you to seal the Kyuubi into my son to save my village." Minato answered the shadow.

"**Fine, but you know the price for summoning me correct?" **the death god received a nod from the blonde. "**So be it!**" the god reached for the fox and pulled out its soul. Once all the fox had left its body it was forced into the infant.

"Thank you!" with that the Yondaime's soul was ripped from his body and devoured by the Shinigami.

With the Kyuubi defeated the ninja in the forest began to celebrate. Gamabunta the boss toad headed back to the Hokage tower where the Sandaime and Jiraiya waited. Once there Jiraiya hopped out the window to retrieve the body of his student and his son. What he found was not what was expected, Minato looked alright for a dead body but the baby that was in his arms was different.

Naruto had lost all the features that could be considered human and he took on a more fox like appereance. His body had grown a quite a bit and it had ripped the blanket to shreds. His body was covered in a orange fur, his head had reshaped into what could only be a fox head with two ears on the top of his head.

"Dear Kami, what happened Jiraiya?" the Sandaime asked. Jiraiya grabbed the little boy and searched his stomach for the seal that should be there. Finding it he began to study it.

"I don't know the seal it there and from what I can tell the fox it still locked inside." Jiraiya scratched the back of his head, he went back to studying the seal. "Fuck the seal isn't complete."

"WHAT? Can the Fox escape?" the Sandaime asked in fear. It the fox got out in the middle of the village it would level everything.

"No, the fox's chakra and soul are still in the seal but it seems that the sudden influx of the fox's chakra crack part of the seal and was infused in Naruto and his body changed how to adapt to the chakra."

"So what? He looks like a anthropomorphic fox but the Kyuubi had no influence of the boy?" Hiruzen began to worry about the boy. If the Kyuubi could influence the boy from such a young age it could spell bad news for the village in the years to come.

"Yea, so if we hid him with a genjutsu than everything will be alright." Jiraiya began to draw a set on new seals on a sheet of paper. Once he was done than he turned the boy over and was bout to apply the seal when the doors of the Hokage's office burst open and the council walked into congratulate their Hokage.

"LORD HOKAGE! YOU DID IT!" the council members were pouring into the room and Jiraiya did his best to hid Naruto from view. Once they all crammed into the room they saw their beloved Hokage laying on the ground not moving. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HOKAGE?"

"If you would all please move to the council chambers than all will be explained." The Sandaime was trying to get the people out of the room so Jiraiya could do his genjutsu.

"Jiraiya what are you doing over there?" one of the civilian council members asked.

"Nothing, just…" before he could finish what he was saying than a small cry came from Naruto. 'of all the times to start crying you have to do it know, just like your old man to make things worse.' Jiraiya thought.

"Why is there a baby in the Hokage's office?" A pink haired council woman asked. With that Hiashi Hyuugan activated his Byakugan and searched the room.

"Why are you hiding the baby from view, Jiraiya?" Hiashi asked moving towards the white haired man with a purpose. He was able to get around Jiraiya and catch a glimpse of the baby behind him. "WHAT IS THAT?" before anyone else could make a move the retired Hokage stepped in.

"YOU WILL ALL LEAVE THIS ROOM NOW!" the retired Hokage let loose a great deal on killer intent. "I will meet you in the council room in a short while." Not wanting to challenge the old Hokage they quickly left. "Quickly Jiraiya."

Jiraiya finished his jutsu and the anthropomorphic baby looked like a slightly larger than normal baby with blonde hair. Each let out a sigh or relief, the old Hokage grabbed a blanket from the couch in the room and wrapped Naruto in it.

"What are you going to tell them?" Jiraiya was worried about his student's son. "Not the truth I hope, because they will call for the kid's head if you do."

"I know but Hiashi would have told them what he saw and it may be too late." Hiruzen was coming up with the best plan of action as he walked to the council meeting room. He opened the door and was bombarded with questions. "Silence!" the old man took control. He handed Naruto to Jiraiya and then turned to the council. "First of all the content of this meeting are being classified as SS-ranked information. Anyone found breaking this will be charged with treason and killed on sight no trial, no other way around it."

"What is so important that it gets classified so high?" Fugaku Uchiha asked from his seat. 'I'll tell the clan at the next meeting.'

"The truth about what happened this night. The Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze fought the Kyuubi no Kitsune and died after the battle was over. But he could not kill the fox he did what he needed. He sealed the foxes chakra and soul into a newborn baby, his son, Naruto Uzumaki." The council went into an uproar with shouts for the child's head were heard.

"Lord Hokage can a seal really keep the most powerful demon in the world at bay?" Koharu Utatane asked. The old woman had her graying hair up in a bun and a serious look on her face.

"Yes, I have had Jiraiya look over the seal and it is working just fine." The Sandaime told the council. "Next is I will be taking my post as the Hokage back until a suitable replacement is found."

"Lord Hokage, may I ask what the thing was in your office?" Hiashi asked. Jiraiya gave the Hokage a stern look.

"Yes that was the container of the Kyuubi, Naruto Uzumaki. Now before you all try and kill the child, the Yondaime asked one thing of Jiraiya and myself before he sealed the Kyuubi away was that Naruto was seen as a hero for containing the demon." He could see the members of the Civilian council scoff at this and he new they planed to treat the child as the fox he contained. The Shinobi side was nodding in agreement, some thinking about how to get the child in their own clan.

"Why does the child look like that then?" Hiashi knew he some a fox like head on the baby behind Jiraiya.

"That has been taken care of and it no longer is a problem." Jiraiya held up the baby for the council to see, Naruto looked like a normal baby to everyone.

A bandaged member of the Hokage's advisers was planning on kidnapping the boy and turning him into a perfect human weapon.

After the meeting ended the Hokage addressed the people and told them a half truth, sadly each member of the civilian council began to spread word about the truth little by little. In the months that followed Naruto had hundreds of attempts of his life and dozens of people were killed under the Sandaime's law.

LINEBREAKTIME SKIP 6 years

Naruto had grown quite a bit in the last six years and he stood around five feet tall. A good six inches over the rest of the children his age, he also was quite a bit larger build than the other kids. Naruto had bright blonde hair that seemed to go out on every direction and three whisker like marks on his cheeks.

Today was not a good day for the blonde, he had been kicked out of the orphanage were he had lived the last six years of his life and it was the tenth of October. The day the Yondaime Hokage killed the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the largest festival of the year and the day Naruto was hunted down like a wild animal and beaten with in a inch of his life.

October tenth was also his birthday. Naruto slowly made his way to the Hokage's office, he had to tell the old leader that he no linger had a place to live. The small bag with his clothing was draped over his shoulder.

Once Naruto got the Hokage's office he was stopped by the ANBU stationed at his door. Inu and Neko were two of Naruto's regular bodyguards but it seemed today they would be watching the Hokage and not him. Naruto was scared because they had stopped so many attacks when they were his guards than any other ANBU team. Each gave him a wave and a head nod once they knew the Hokage was ready to see the young blonde.

"Naruto, Happy birthday." The old man said as he opened the door for Naruto. The old man walked back to his desk and sat down, Naruto sat across from him in one of the empty chairs. "What's wrong?"

"I was kicked out of the orphanage this morning, Mrs. Tendo said that I was big enough to take care of my self." Naruto hung his head in shame.

"It's OK, Naruto. I have a place for you." He reached into his desk and pulled out a set of keys. "These are for a apartment not far from the academy." He handed them to Naruto, "It's got the basic furniture and I'll have Inu go with you and set up some traps." The Old man gave Naruto a warm smile.

"Arigato, Old man." Naruto picked up his bag and walked out the door.

A little while later Naruto was getting settled into his new home and Inu was setting up the traps around his apartment. After Inu was done he showed Naruto were the trap triggers were and how to get around them so he didn't hurt himself. Right before he left he handed Naruto a couple of coupons for Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto's love in life. With a bright smile he took off towards the stand, once he got there he was greeted by not only Teuchi and Ayame but his sensei at the ninja academy, Iruka Umino. Spending the next few ramen filled hours with people who were nice to him was great before he went and locked himself in his new apartment.

After using all his coupons up Naruto headed back to his apartment, sadly he never got that far before the drunken mob found him. While Naruto was tougher than most six year old against fully grown adults he stood little chance. They ran him into a ally and surrounded him. Over the next hour or so they beat Naruto worse than ever before. The shouts of Naruto's ANBU 'guards' were heard from the one entrance of the ally and the crowd took off towards the other side to avoid getting arrested.

The last guy to stop kicking and beating the poor six year old took out a tanto from his sleeve and looked at Naruto, then the ANBU slowly making there way to the boy. "BURN YOU DEMON!" With that he plunged the blade into the blonde's back and then took off away from the ANBU. The ANBU got to Naruto and looked down at the boy with the knife in his back, suddenly a burst of orange chakra came from were the tanto was stuck in. Naruto's form flicked back and forth between the yellow haired boy and the anthropomorphic fox. After about five minutes the flickering stopped and a hulking anthropomorphic fox replaced Naruto. The bloodied boy fell into unconsciousness a few seconds later.

"KUMA, RISU! What happened?" the Hokage was now standing over a small pile of broken bodies. Inu and Neko were not far behind.

"Lord Hokage, the boy got away from us and was attacked." Kuma answered the Hokage. "When he got stabbed he turned into the Kyuubi sir." That got the old man's attention.

"WHAT, how does a six year old get away from two trained ANBU?" The Sandaime was ready to rip the village a new asshole. "Inu, take these two to Ibiki and Anko, he can get some real answers out of them then come back for the pile of villagers." With a nod the dog faced ANBU was off with the two other ANBU. Sarutobi walked over to the beaten boy and sighed.

"Lord Hokage, what happened to him?" Neko asked as she looked over the old man's shoulder.

"Go and get Jiraiya from the hot springs, Now!" the Sandaime ordered the purple haired ANBU. Once she was gone a second later Inu along with three other ANBU showed up and took away the beaten villagers. The Hokage crouched down and picked up the hulking six year old and then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

In the Hokage's office, the Sandaime arrived suddenly and lay the boy down on the floor and placed a pillow under his head. Naruto's ears and nose twitched every few seconds like he was scanning the sounds and smells for possible threats. The old man sat in his chair and waited for his student to arrive. He took a look at he boy laying on his floor and in a flash of light a Katana appeared in Naruto's hand. The hilt was covered in a purple cloth, leading to a squared off hour-glass tsuba, connected to a dark sheathe. The Hokage looked at the sword in wonder, he tried to take it from Naruto but the boy wouldn't let go.

INSIDE NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

Naruto sat up on the line between two very different enviorments the first was a sewer system and the other a deep forest with trees that Naruto couldn't see the top of.

"**Boy, come to me**" a voice echoed from the sewers and caught Naruto's ear. Naruto got to his feet slowly and was about to head down the tunnels of the sewers when a large red skinned hand stopped him. Naruto turned around and faced a giant red man with what seemed to be fire coming from his eyes and mouth. He was dressed like a monk with a sword strapped to his waist and a bolas tied to the other.

"AHHH!" Naruto jumped away from the giant and into the sewers waters.

"**Calm down, boy**" the giant reached back and helped the boy up. "**You are not ready to go down that hall. In time we shall go there and deal with the creature.**"

"Who are you?" Naruto looked up at the giant and asked. "Where am I?"

"**You aren't ready to know my name, and we are in your own mind, sadly we are not alone.**" The giant walked over to a tree and sat down leaning against the trunk. "**Come sit with me**."

Naruto shrugged and leaned against another large tree. "So why am I here?"

"**So many questions, you are here because you were attacked and I wanted to explain some things to you before you Hokage tired to cover things up.**" The Giant looked at Naruto and sighed. "**For now you can call me Giant, until the time comes when you are ready to here my true name**."

"OK Giant, what do you want to explain." Naruto looked across at Giant.

"**First is your appearance, with the shock you have yet to notice that you look different than your normal self**." Giant pulled out his sword so Naruto would be able to see himself.

"How can I look different?" Naruto looked into a pair of blue eyes on what could only be described as a giant fox. "WHAT! HOW CAN THIS BE I LOOKED NORMAL THIS MORNING?"

"**Naruto, calm down and listen to me**" Giant got up and put his hands on Naruto's shoulders. After a while Naruto was able to calm down and look at Giant in the eyes. "**You have to know why I didn't want you to go down the sewers yet**."

"Why?"

"**Deep in those halls is a creature that was sealed within you and is the reason for the way the villagers treat you**."

"What is it?"

"**The Kyuubi no Kitsune, Naruto**."

"So I am a demon like all the villagers say, just look at me." Naruto let a few tears leak out into his fur.

"No **you're no demon Naruto. Just a boy with some bad luck**." Giant patted Naruto on the shoulder. "You see the Yondaime could not kill the beast like everyone thought so he sealed it away into a newborn child, you."

"Why me? Why did it have to be ME?" Naruto shouted.

"**Because he couldn't ask any one to give away their own child if he wasn't ready to give up his own**."

"Me, I'm the son of the Hokage? Than why am I treated like shit?"

"**Because people fear what they don't under stand**." Giant again patted Naruto on the shoulder. "They don't understand that you keep the Fox from destroying them."

"So you didn't want me to meet the fox yet because you didn't want it to convince me to release it, right?"

"**You are a smart kid, Naruto**." Giant stood up and then helped Naruto to his feet. "**Now our time is almost up and you need to get back to the real world. When you wake up you will have to make a choice though Naruto, either hide behind the Genjutsu like the last twelve years or be who you are and show the people of this village that you aren't the fox, no matter what you look like**."

"I want to know that when I look in the mirror each morning that it is my face that I'm looking at not some genjutsu. Thank you Giant." With that Naruto faded from his mindscape.

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

Naruto slowly woke up to the friendly face of the Hokage. "Old Man, what happened?" the sword falling from his grasp.

"You got attacked again Naruto, but you seem to be recovering ok. Can you sit up?" the Old Hokage asked. Getting a nod from the fox faced boy, he helped Naruto sit up and lean against the couch in the room. "How are you feeling?"

"OK, other than the fact that you lied to me all this time." Naruto snarled at the old Hokage. The Hokage could see a set of sharp teeth peek out from under Naruto's lips. "All those times I asked why the villagers hated me and who my parents were, you lied to me? And what about the genjutsu hiding my own face from me?"

"Naruto, believe me when I didn't want to lie to you but there were good reasons behind it." The Hokage looked at the boy and could feel the anger rolling off him. "I wanted you to live as normal childhood as possible before I told you about the Fox and your apperance. And your parents had a lot of enimies in the world and if they found out who you were than it would only cause more problems for you."

"I understand why you didn't tell me about my parents know, but after a time don't you think that I wasn't having this childhood that you wanted in the village? How many other Kids get beaten on their birthday?"

"I know Naruto but I didn't know how to tell you."

"You should have found a way." Naruto looked over to where he had been laying an took notice of the sword laying next a small blood stain. "Whose sword is that?" for some odd reason it seemed to pulse the more he looked at it.

"I was hoping that you could tell me." The Hokage walked over to the sword and picked it up. "It appeared in your hands while you were asleep."

"I guess that it is mine than." Naruto held his hand out for the sword. The old Hokage shook his head and leaned the sword against the desk.

"I don't think it is safe for you to have a sword at your age, Naruto." The Old Hokage sat behind his desk. "Now we need to wait for an old student of mine to get here, so we can fix the genjutsu…"

"No, I want to leave it off. I'll wear other things to cover up but I'm done with that Genjutsu." Naruto stood up and walked over to the Hokage's desk. "I'll just take my sword and be out of here." Naruto placed a clawed hand on the sheathe. The sword gave off another pulse.

"Naruto, I can't let you have that sword. We don't know where it came from, it could be the fox trying to corrupt you."

"No, it's not the fox. I know that." Naruto slowly pulled the sword out and stared at the blade. 'it is just like Giants.' "You want to help me get me a teacher who will teach me how to use this sword." Naruto gave the old man a cold stare. The Hokage could see the dedicated look in Naruto's eye.

"OK, Naruto. But for right know I can just give you a few Kenjutsu scrolls" he walked over to his book and scroll case and pulled a few from the racks. "These are basic Kenjutsu." Naruto grabbed them then headed out the door.

"Alright, old man, I'm here." Jiraiya had finally showed up. Sarutobi explained what happened and then headed out himself to make sure that Naruto got home safe, leaving a very confused Jiraiya standing in the office.

Another 6 years, Graduation day

Naruto sat in class with a clay helmet over his head. Naruto had again grown to ridiculous heights for a twelve year old standing at a little over six foot six he weighted about three hundred pounds. Wearing look black pants and shirt with the Konoha leaf printed on the front. He had his sword slipped through a obi he used to tie his pants up. On his feet were a set of cloth boots in a tan color, and to finalize his look was a set of gauntlets on his hands with orange gloves covering his hands.

"OK, class today is the day of the graduation exam, and for this test you will need to demonstrate the Bunshin Jutsu." The scared chunnin looked down at the clip board he held. "First up is Shino Aburame."

In the back of the class Naruto was cursing under his helmet, of all the jutsu they could pick for this test it had to be the Bunshin. No one heard him though the thick material of the helmet. The helmet was designed by Jiraiya so that not even the Byakugan could see through it.

As the class took their test one by one Naruto was counting down the time remaining until his eminent doom.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you next." Naruto slowly got up and make his way to the test room.

"Well, Naruto all you need to do is produce at least two bunshin and you pass." Iruka scratched his scar had he explained the rules to Naruto. His partner Mizuki waited for his lewast favorite gennin to fail so he could execute his plan for Lord Orochimaru.

"Here goes" Naruto began to gather chakra once he had enough he uttered "_**BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**_" in a puff of smoke one slightly discolored clone appeared and the other looked like it was going to die from being so pale.

"Sorry Naruto but you fail"

"Come on Iruka, he did make you clones and one is only slightly discolored." Mizuki thried to push Iruka.

"No, those clones would be useless in battle, every other student was able to creat at least two functioning clones." Iruka shook his head.

Iruka led the depressed masked boy out of the room and called the next gennin hopeful. "Minako Uchiha" a black haired girl made her way after Iruka, her hair was tied in two small pigtails at the base of her neck. She wore a large dark blue shirt that came down to he knees and a pair of white pants that ended mid shin. On her arms were arm warmers and the standard blue shinobi sandals on her feet.

Naruto made his way back to his seat and sat down. After the final person too their test the class was released and all the newly graduated ninja made their way out of the class room. Naruto took his time knowing that no one would be there to see if he failed or not. Once he got home he removed his helmet and sat down on his beat up couch. From underneath tehcouch he pulled out a sword cleaning kit and began to clean his sword, a habit that he did to take his mind of what has happened during the day. Over the last few years along with the kenjutsu scrolls, Giant had been giving Naruto sword training inside his mindscape. Giant's idea was you can know every stance but without experience you could never react in time in real battle.

KNOCK…KNOCK, Naruto looked up from his task and at his door. Grabbing his helmet he slipped it over his head and then answered his door. Standing in his door way was a sliver haired chuunin. "Hi, Naruto."

"Mizuki-sensei, what can I do for you?" Naruto asked.

"I just thought that we could talk." Mizuki ushered Naruto out on to the roof of his building. "You know Iruka really didn't want to fail you but you know how he is about the rules."

Naruto could only nod and go back to his thinking. "I really wanted to pass this time too."

"You know there is another exam you can take and them Iruka would have to pass you." Mizuki explained his 'test' to the gennin hopeful.

"So I just need to get the forbidden scroll and meet you in the forest correct?" Naruto got a affirmative nod from the silver haired man, than took off towards the Hokage Tower.

After staking the building out for a while, Naruto took his opportunity when the old man took a quick dinner break. Naruto slipped in the window and started searching for the forbidden scroll.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" the Old man had walked back in with a small plate of sushi.

"Fuck, looks like I fail this test too." Naruto hung his head.

"What test, Naruto?" the Hokage asked. Naruto explained the test that he got from Mizuki. "I see, Naruto do you think you can help me with something?"

"Anything."

"I want you to take the scroll and go to the meeting place and distract MIzuki for long enough for my ANBU to get there and arrest the traitor." The Old man signaled for his two guards. As they landed the old man told them the plan and once the details were worked out the Hokage turned to Naruto.

"You need something else?"

"You need to nock me out some how?" the old man caught a glimpse of mischief in the helmet clad boy's eye through the eye slit.

"_OIROKE NO JUTSU!_ " Naruto turned into a very nude and very sexy girl and the old Hokage along with one of his ANBU were launched back with nose bleeds. "I've been wanting to try that out for a long time." Naruto grabbed the scroll and took off out the window.

A little while later Naruto was sitting where Mizukia had told him to be. After about an hour of sitting around Naruto picked up the scroll and slowly opened it. 'I have to make Mizuki think the plan is still happening, let's see the first jutsu is Kage Bunshin no jutsu.' A loud growl echoed through the forest. Naruto being decided that even though a clone jutsu is his worst move that maybe this could work better for him.

A few hours later a very tired Naruto was leaning against a tree taking a breather.

"NARUTO! I FOUND YOU!" Iruka landed in the clearing and stood over Naruto with his ever impressive Big Head Jutsu. "Why did you steal the forbidden scroll?"

'Damm I didn't count on Iruka finding me before Mizuki.' "You found me, Sensei."

"Naruto you idiot. What possessed you to do that?" Iruka would have knocked the boy upside the head but the helmet would probably break his hand.

"Well Mizuki-sensei told me about this make up test…" Naruto began.

"Naruto there is no make test." Iruka shook his head. "Come on Naruto. We need to head back to the Village and…" before he could finish his sentence a hail of kunai came out of no where. Iruka put as much force into Naruto as possible and just barely was able to push the helmet clad boy out of the way and too the attack for the boy.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto jumped to his sensei. "MIZUKI-SENSEI WHY WOULD YOU ATTACK IRUKA-SENSEI?"

"Because he is nothing but dead weight. Now give me the scroll and I might just let you live." Mizuki smirked.

'I see, I have to protect the scroll.' "Naruto get out of here, NOW! What ever happens don't let Mizuki get the scroll."

"It not like it can use any of the jutsu. The beast needs to learn the truth."

"No, Mizuki it's forbidden to talk about that." Iruka pulled a few of the Kunai out and moved towards Mizuki.

"It's only a crime of I get caught." Mizuki looked at the helmet clad boy who was looking at the two teachers argue back and forth.

'I wonder if it's about Kyuubi. The old man mentioned something about a law making it a crime to talk about me being a container for the Kyuubi. I guess I should play along.' "What are you talking about?"

"Twelve years ago, when the Kyuubi attacked the Yondaime couldn't kill the fox…"

"No Mizuki, DON'T!"

"He sealed it away, into a baby and that baby became the fox itself! YOU NARUTO, YOU ARE THE KYUUBU NO KITSUNE!"

"DAMM YOU MIZUKI!" Iruka shouted.

"HA, kow I'll kill you both and then take the scroll." The sliver haired chuunin pulled a large shuriken from his back and threw it at Iruka. Iruka was too injured to dodge so he closed his eyes and waited for the blow to strike.

THUNK! CRACK! Naurto had shown up in between Iruka and the shuriken. One point of the giant star had caught his gauntlet while the other had cracked his helmet. Half of Naruto's helmet cracked away revealing the fox head underneath "Don't worry Iruka-sensei, I got you."

"Well, well I always wondered what was under helmet of yours. You really are the Fox Aren't you?" Mizuki grinned.

"No, Mizuki. The Fox is still locked up. This was a flaw in the seal that changed my body, but I'm not the Kyuubi." Naruto reached up and grabbed the rest of the helmet and ripped it off. Turning and facing Mizuki, Naruto drew his sword from his waist. "Now Mizuki, I was going to wait for the ANBU to show up but I think I'm just going to kick your ass myself."

"**Good, Naruto. It is time that you learned my name and use that power of yours.**" Giant's voice rang through Naruto's head. "**Are you ready Naruto?**"

'Yes, I'm ready.'

"**Now CALL OUT MY NAME!**"

"_Todoroke TENKEN"_ Naruto held out his sword to his right side and behind him a large armored arm appeared holding a huge sword itself. With one mighty swing the arm leveled the trees leading up to Mizuki and the bunch behind it. Mizuki not prepared for such and attack took the blunt of the force head on. Naruto fell to one knee and the giant arm vanished from sight.

When the smoke finally settled Mizuki was left on the ground covered in blood. A few seconds later the ANBU showed up and sweat dropped at the sight of the destruction. As the Anbu collected the beaten and broken Mizuki, Naruto was able to regain his strength enough to stand up. He sheathed his sword and walked over to Iruka and sat down next to him.

"Sorry about letting you get hurt Iruka-sensei. I needed to play a role until Mizuki showed up than things got out of hand." Naruto put a large hand on Iruka's shoulder. "You didn't need to put yourself at risk those kunai wouldn't have hindered me that much."

"What Naruto?" Iruka looked up at the fur covered youth. "Those kunai could have killed you."

"No, I knew that Mizuki was there and was ready to counter him." Naruto said as he patted his sword. "Tenken and I were ready." Naruto looked down at his teacher.

"Temken? Who is that?"

"This is Tenken." Naruto patted his sword again. "He says he part of my soul, the will to fight if I remember correctly." Naruto let out a sigh then stood up he walked over the bushes were the scroll was. "We better get back the old man probably wants the forbidden scroll back." Picking the scroll up, Naruto walked back to the scared ninja and helped him to his feet. Once he had a firm grasp on the older man, Naruto turned to Iruka and told him to hang on. A second later they vanished from sight, reappearing a little ways away.

Once Iruka was at the Hospital with quite a few angry and frightened stares from people alongthe way Naruto arrived at the Hokage's office. Rising a large hand to knock a voice came through the door telling him to enter.

"Naruto, I heard to leveled a chunk of forest with one move, care to explain?" the old man looked up at the fox faced boy.

"I learned the name of my Zanpakuto, Tenken." Naruto sat down across from the old man and placed the scroll on the table. "Here, I did learn a jutsu from the scroll though, just in case I had to keep Mizuki going on the fact that his plan hadn't been discovered."

The old man's eyes opened and he stared into Naruto's blue eyes. "What jutsu?" hoping it wasn't anything really dangerous.

"Kage Bunshin" Naruto gave a grin. He formed a cross with his hands and consentrated his Chakra. "_KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"_ three clones appeared around the room. "So do I pass the exam now?" the Hokage and Naruto each began to laugh.

"Yes you pass." The Hokage reached into his desk and pulled out a headband out. "Come by tomorrow and we'll get your paperwork filled out." Both ninja walked out of the office and towards their respective homes.

NEXT DAY

"Alright kid drop the jutsu." The photographer looked at Naruto in all his furry glory. Naruto had replaced his outfit for a pair of black shinobi pants tucked into his boots, and a loose gi top the reached his gauntlets. Around his left arm, his leaf headband was tied with a white cloth to hold it in place.

"I'm not using a jutsu just take the picture" Naruto let out a low growl. With a flash the picture was taken and Naruto headed for the Hokage's office.

"Naruto, I see you aren't hiding that face of yours." The Hokage looked at his registration form and gave it the stamp of approval.

"The villagers need to learn to deal with what I look like." Naruto rubbed his snout in irritation. The amount of glares had gone up in the last day or so, but Naruto tended to ignore it. As long as Ichiraku ramen was ok with him then the rest of the village would learn to deal with it. They kept the idle chit chat going for a few minutes before they were interrupted.

"OLD MAN, PREPARE TO DIE!" a boy opened the door and raised a shuriken. Naruto looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow, the kid was dressed in a yellow shirt, blue pants and the basic sandals of most people in the village. What really made this kid different was the overly long blue scarf around his neck and the weird helmet/hat that he wore. Before he got any closer to the Hokage he tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face.

"Oh, Konohamaru what am I going to do with you?" just as the Hokage said this a black clad ninja burst through the door and helped Konohamaru up.

"Honorable Grandson, please be careful." The ninja pushed his blacked out shades back onto his face.

Konohamaru looked around and spotted Naruto's hulking form sitting in the chair across from the Hokage. "YOU…You tripped me" the kid tried to puff himself up and make himself look intimidating to Naruto.

Naruto looked down at the kid and shook his head. Standing up he turned to the Hokage and said, "I guess I'll leave you to your buissness." Naruto made his way to the door when he felt a kick land against his leg. Looking down again he saw Konohamaru with his leg extemded in a kick.

"Hey you! Why did you trip me? You dog faced weirdo!" the helmet/hat clad boy hadn't noticed the height difference just yet and was treating Naruto like every other person.

Naruto reached down and picked the kid up off his feet then another two feet off the ground. "Look kid, you tripped on your own feet don't go blaming other people for your mistakes." The two made deadly eye contact.

'The Kyuubi brat, this could be bad.' The shades wearing ninja thought. "Naruto put the Hokage's grandson down NOW!"

'Ha this guy isn't any different than Ebisu, not hurting the Honorable grandson' Konohamaru looked away from Naruto. "What you…"

Naruto let go of Konohamaru and let him fall the two feet back to the ground. The kid landed on his ass and the Naruto bent over and gave the kid a flick of the finger. With Naruto's massive size the flick sent the nine year old rolling into the desk. The entire room was shocked as they watched this happen then Naruto left the room. After a few seconds they had all snapped out of it and turned to Konohamaru only to find him missing.

"AHH, Honorable Grandson!" Ebisu looked around the room for his student.

"I think he went after Naruto" the Hokage commented. In a flash Ebisu was gone yelling for Konohamaru.

On the streets of the village a tall foxed headed boy was heading deep out into the woods to practice. Behind him he noticed a small presents that was hiding from pole to pole and not doing the best job of hiding.

"Ok, kid. Just get out here." Naruto turned back and found Konohamaru hiding under a wood painted sheet. The only problem was that it was turned sideways and his hands and feet stuck out.

"You saw through my costume, I knew you were good." Konohamaru jumped out and pointed a finger at Naruto. "What gave me away?"

"First was that you talked to yourself, than the nocked over garbage can, than finally the sheet was sideways." Naruto shook his head and continued on his way to Ichiraku.

"I've decided you are going to be my new boss." Yelled to the older boy.

"Boss?"

"In exchange for that you have to teach me how to use a sword." He made a grab for Tenken hanging on Naruto's waist. Grabbing the hilt Konohamaru hung there six inches off the ground, Naruto shook the sword a little and the kid fell off.

"Kid I can't teach you how to use a weapon you couldn't draw." To prove his point he pulled Tenken from his obi and stood it up next to Konohamaru. The kid's shoulder came to the top of the hilt.

"FINE, than how about the Oiroke no Jutsu!"

"Will you leave me alone then?" getting a nod from the boy, Naruto grabbed the helmet clad kid and vanished into the woods. "First thing is you have to know why I created this crack jutsu. About three years ago I was doing speed training and I noticed a white haired pervert peeping on the woman's baths. The Sexy jutsu was a destration I used so I could alert the woman inside then undo the transformation and than get away."

"Than why did you loose it on Grandpa?" Konohamaru looked at Naruto.

"I had to come up with a move that could nock the old guy out and he's a bit of a perv, so I thought it would work." Both boy's sweat dropped at the truth.

Over the next few hour while Ebisu was searching the village high and low for Konohamaru, said kid was getting yelled at by Naruto. After Naruto thought the boy had finally gotten a good amount of training done he called a stop and they head for a vending machine to grab a drink.

"So Kono, why are you in such a hurry to beat your grandfather?" Naruto looked at the boy next to him.

"Konohamaru, my grandfather named me after the village. But no one ever calls me by my name just Honorable Grandson. If I beat the old geezer and take the Hokage hat than everyone will have to know my name."

"So you think by beating the Hokage you'll gain recognition." Naruto raised his arm and thumped the kid on the top of the head. "Idiot."

"What was that for?" Konohamaru rubbed his head.

"You think that beating the old man will get you the title? To be named Hokage you have to be the strongest in the village, one quick move isn't enough to dethrone the Old Man."

"OH, yea than how do you become Hokage?"

"You train everyday, no short cuts or cheep tricks to get power. You have to prove to the village, the world, and most importantly yourself that you deserve the title of Hokage, the Village's strongest." Naruto gave the kid a stare.

"You think that?"

"If you want to be Hokage there is one person that you will have to beat for the hat" Naruto stood up and walked over to the middle of the clearing. "I'll be waiting at the top once you can beat me then you are a step closer to your dream." To prove his fact a quick draw of his sword and a tree fell over sliced in two.

Konohamaru looked at Naruto in amazement, it then turned into determination "So, from now on we're rivals."

"No, Kono we're friends. I'll help you along the way, but let's see were you stand after your new jutsu." As quick as Naruto could sheath Tenken, Ebisu landed in the clearing. He walked over and stood in between Naruto and Konohamaru.

"Hey Ebisu!" the black clad ninja turned around and faced his student. "OIROKE NO JUTSU!" with a puff of smoke a very nude woman stood in front of Ebisu in a seductive pose.

Ebisu was unaffected by the transformation, he rounded on Naruto. "How DARE you teach the young master something so vulgar! I'll have to teach you a lesson!" Ebisu jumped at Naruto and threw a punch. Expecting the dead last of the academy to be weak he only put about half the power into the punch. The hit landed right in Naruto's chest but the fox faced boy didn't budge and inch.

"Really is that all you have?" Naruto reached for Tenken and pulled the sword from his obi. "Konohamaru hold this will you." A quick toss the sword knocked the poor kid over.

"You will regret not having a weapon to defend yourself." Ebisu came at Naruto again with everything he had. The punch was caught by Naruto who looked down at the older man.

"You seem to forget that I have size and weight in my favor."

"But I have speed." With a blur Ebisu was gone and behind Naruto a foot raised to land a kick, only for Naruto to vanish as well. "What?" Ebisu took a punch to the side of his body just under his rib cage. The air and any willingness to fight the larger boy left him.

"Now Ebisu, don't take any more short cuts in the kid's training or I'll come back and beat some sense into you." Naruto walked over to Konohamaru and pick both his sword and the kid up. "I'll be seeing you, kid." Naruto again vanished in a flash.

TEAM ASSIGNMENT DAY

Naruto sat in the back of the classroom and waited for the class to file in. One by one the other students came in and stared at Naruto. Some had a sense of fear and others were just confused. A lound noise was heard as two girls came into the room at the same time. One was a pale blonde girl dressed in a purple top and skirt over cloth wrappings and the other was a pink haired girl dressed in a red battle dress over black shorts.

"I WIN! NO, I DO FOREHEAD/PIG!" Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno yelled at each other.

Naruto just shook his head and looked away from the two to try and save his hearing.

Unnoticed by him Minako Uchiha had taken the seat next to him. 'Those two give kunoichi a bad name, always dieting and trying to look good for boys.' Minako thought along with the idea that the hulking new guy would keep the other people from bothering her. How wrong the girl was, both Ino and Sakura turned to find her and laid eyes on non-helmet wearing Naruto.

"Hey, Who are you?" Sakura shouted right into one of Naruto's ears. "You know what it doesn't matter we get to sit next to our best friend." Ino could only nod along with Sakura.

"You know there is another seat on the other side of Minako right?" Naruto shook his head. 'these two are going to get themselves killed the first real mission they have. Kami please don't put me on one of their teams.' Minako sent a unnoticed glare at the fur covered boy.

For the next five minutes Ino and Sakura fought over the seat until Iruka came in covered in bandages. Iruka looked at the two and shouted "INO! SAKURA! SIT DOWN!" the big head jutsu activated and Sakura sat down right away and Ino was forced to move over to where Shikamaru and Chouji sat. "Now that everyone is settled down we can start the day." Iruka pulled out a clip board and was bout to get stated but he was inturupted by a boy with a dog in his jacket.

"Hey Iruka what's the thing in the corner?" the feral looking boy looked up an Naruto. "What kind of freak are you?"

"Kiba, don't insult other ninja of this village." Iruka reprimanded the boy. "Now back to the teams. Team one will be …" Iruka started and the class listened attentively. "Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki…"

"Iruka-sensei Naruto didn't graduate, who can he be on a team? And even better where is the looser?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto took a make-up test and passed with flying colors. And Naruto is sitting right next to Minako." The entire class turned as one and looked at Naruto. Whispers could be heard from across the room with the words 'fox', 'freak' and 'helmet' being said. "Well let's move on. Like I said team seven is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Minako Uchiha. Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzaku and Shino Aburame. Team 9 is still in rotation from last year and team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi." Iruka gave the class one last congratulations. "Your senseis will be here shortly." With that Iruka left the newly minted gennin alone. Naruto was then bombared with questions and insults. The once helmet wearing boy just ignored them until the senseis started coming and taking teams away.

After three hours the other teams had all been led away by jounin sensei's except team 7. Naruto and Minako saw there in silence while Sakura was getting louder as she got more impatient. The door finally slid open and a tall jounin stuck his head in the door. Sakura again started screaming at the jounin, and the two other occupants of the room sweat dropped.

"My first impression of you three is that you aren't very interesting." The jounin was dressed in normal jounin attire. His gravity defying sliver hair above a slanted headband covering his left eye, over the bottom half of his face was covered by a mask as well. "Meet me on the roof in five minutes" in a puff of smoke he was gone. Naruto looked at the two girls on his team and stood up.

"come on, let go." Naruto walked out of the classroom and headed for the roof. Minako followed soon after.

Once all three gennin were seated on the roof across from the sliver haired jounin.

"Well now that we are all here we can do introductions. How about name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future."

"Sensei I don't understand, can you go first and show us what to do?" the three other ninja all looked at Sakura with a dumb founded look on their face. The silver haired man looked up from his book "I'm Kakashi Hatake, my like I don't feel like telling you, I dislike…, my hobbies are my own, and I don't really have any dreams for the future."

"What all we learned was your name!" Sakura yelled. Naruto shoved his fingers in his ears to save his hearing.

"Well, your so vocal why don't you go first, pinky." Kakashi grinned at Sakura under his mask.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like reading, my family, my hobbies are reading and studying, and my dreams for the future is to be the best ninja I can be."

"Oh miss slilent."

"I'm Minako Uchiha, I like a lot of things like training and getting stronger, I dislike my older brother. My hobbies are learning new fire jutsu, and my dream for the future is to bring my brother to justice for killing my clan and to remake the Uchiha clan better than before."

'Well at least she isn't the depressed baggage I thought she was going to be.' Kakashi then turned to the hulking mass that is Naruto. "Fuzzy your last."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like sword training, the Hokages, and Ichiraku ramen. I dislike how this village views things that people had no control over, my hobbies are having long conversations with Tenken and the Hokage, along with training to protect the village. My dream for the future is unclear right know." Naruto ran a gloved hand down his snout and his ear twitched.

'Looks like he turned out a lot different than I expected.' Kakashi then stood up and looked at his three gennin. "Alright, we are done for today. Tomorrow is the real test."

"Real test? What does that mean?" Sakura asked. Minako and Naruto were thinking the samething. "We already passed the graduation exam."

"That was to see if you had the skills to become real genin. Tomorrows test has a 66 percent chance of failure." Kakashi gave then his patented eye smile. "Meet me tomorrow at 6 am at training ground seven. Oh and don't eat breakfast you just might throw up if you do." Kakashi vanished in a cloud of smoke.

All three sat shocked trying to take in the news they just heard. Each looked at each other and sighed. Naruto grew bored and stood up correcting Tenken as he did.

"Wait, Naruto." Minako looked up at the fur faced giant. "Why did you use that genjutsu all day?"

"What genjutsu, Minako?" Naruto asked back.

"I don't know how a person our age could be as tall as you but there is no way any human could have a face like that."

Naruto took a deep breath. "Who said that I'm completely human. I have had this face my entire life and it was just the other day that I decided that the village needed to learn to deal with what I look like." He took another step towards the edge of the building.

"What caused you to look like this? Can you at least tell me that?" Minako dashed over to in front of the tall boy. "We are teammates, we need to trust each other."

"But can you tell the difference between the scroll and the weapon sealed within?" Naruto then vanished. Leaving a shocked set of girls, what did he mean by that they both wondered.

Naruto arrived home in a flash, opening his door he was assaulted by the smell of someone being in his house. Naruto searched the place whith a hand on Tanken's hilt just in case. Finding the apartment empty he walked over to where the smell was the strongest, after a few sniffs his eye opened and he muttered one word, "Kakashi" Knowing it was useless trying to hunt the man down and ask him why he had broken into his apartment. So he took a quick shower then went about cleaning Tenken and making sure he was ready for the next morning.

Across the village Minako Uchiha was sitting in her empty compound across from the shrine to her mother. 'what did he mean about the scroll and the weapon sealed with in.' Minako said one more prayer then headed into he kitchen to make a quick dinner. The same question bugged her the rest of the night until she finally fell asleep early so she could have a good nights rest.

Just up the street from Minako, Sakura Haruno was having the same thought. He mother was irate when Sakura told her about her teammates. Muttering things about demons and never being aloud to be ninja. Sakura shrugged these comments off and lay down on her bed and set out to finish reading a teen magazine.

The next morning as six o'clock the three gennin arrived at training ground seven. Minako and Sakura looking a little hungry while Naruto looked like he wanted to fall back asleep.

After an hour Naruto was fully awake and leaning against one of the wooden training posts. He looked around at his teammates and then sighed. "You too listened to him didn't you." It was more a statement than a question.

"You ate something this morning?" both girls looked at him

"Yea, we are at a training ground and we will most likely be doing something that burns a lot of energy. Have you ever tried fighting or training on an empty stomach?" Naruto reached into his gi and pulled out a handful of breakfast bars. "Eat something, you'll need the energy."

As the girls ate Naruto looked around the forest for their late sensei. "If he's three hours late again I'll kick his ass." Naruto let out a growl and the two girls inched away from him.

"Hey Naruto." Minako stood up and walked around so she could almost look the furry boy in the face. "What did the question mean about the scroll and the weapon?"

"It was a simple question, can you tell the difference between the scroll and the item sealed inside." Naruto looked at the dark haired girl.

"But what does it have to do with you and how you hid your face for so long?" Sakura injected her own thought.

"Come on Sakura, you are the smartest girl in the class, and Minako you are the rookie of the year. Use those things attached to your necks." This comment sent both girls into deep thought.

'let's see…hiding what he looks like…scroll vs what is in the scroll… he looks like a fox…if he looks like a fox than he is a fox…it can't be… something it sealed inside Naruto? But what? It has something to do with a fox…fox…fox…fox…Kyuubi' Minako's eyes widened as she looked at Naruto.

"Figure it out yet, Minako?" Naruto's eyes hardened and a large hand went to the hilt of his sword.

"Kyuubi, no it can't be. The fox is dead, killed by the Yondaime Hokage." Minako said. Sakura looked at Naruto with a shocked look.

"Ah, therein lies the next question. The Kyuubi is an immortal elemental being, there is no killing it, so what is the next thing you do?" Naruto asked.

"You seal it away." Minako and Sakura both said at the same time.

"Very good, now we come back to my first question, the difference between the scroll and what is sealed inside?"

"The Kyuubi is sealed inside you." Sakura backed away.

"But you aren't the Kyuubi, just the scroll."

"Give the girl a prize, she figured out something only a few people in this village have." Naruto's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Yes I have the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed away inside of me."

"That is why you hid your face for so long; the people of the village took out their anger when they saw the fox features." Sakura said, knowing what he said was true he isn't the fox. A gust of wind blew through the clearing.

"Now that we have revealed my darkest secret we can move on and deal with this test." Naruto stood up and streached. A large yawn showed the girls the set of sharp teeth inside his mouth. "KAKASHI-SENSEI, you can come out know." The two girls looked around in confusion.

In a puff of smoke, Kakashi stood in front of the three. "What gave me away?" he let out a chuckle.

"The wind changed and you were caught up wind from me." Naruto gave his snout a rub. "My nose can pick you out even if you hadn't been there for a few hours, like my house." A lip rose again showing the set of sharp fangs Naruto possessed.

"Well, let's get started than shall we?" Kakashi pulled a clock from his pouch and placed it on a post. "You have until noon to get these two bell from me." He pulled out two silver bells and tied them to his waist. "You can use any tactics to get them, come at me with the intent to kill." The three gennin tensed. "Go!" the girls took off in different directions while Naruto launched himself right at their masked sensei.

Kakashi was shocked that this gennin would jump right into the fight without trying to hid first. "You are an odd one, and I'm not referring to your fur." Kakshi ducked under a large fist. This was followed by a kick aimed for his body, he jumped straight up and was then grabbed on the vest by Naruto, a second Naruto. He was thrown across the clearing. 'Shit, he is strong, I guess all that size is muscle." Kakashi turned himself over in mid air and landed gracefully on the edge of the creek.

"Well, that helped loosen the cramps up." Naruto rolled his shoulders. "I won't need Tenken to finish you off." Again Naruto dashed at his sensei.

"A head on attack, are you dumb?" Kakashi got a little of his confidence back ready this time for his streangth. Only for Naruto to vanish and then reappear on his blind side, Kakashi turned just in time to get punched in the face.

"Got ya!" Naruto looked at the flying form of his sensei. POOF! Kakashi's form turned into large log with a large indent came out of the smoke. "Damm, Kawarimi no Jutsu" Naruto walked over to the log and looked down. Noticing a piece of paper stuck to the log he picked it up.

Naruto,

You have been

LOGGED

Kakashi

Naruto crushed the note and turned around looking for his sensei. Not finding him anywhere he took off into the woods to try and find his teammates. Once Naruto was gone Kakshi jumped out of the tree and sighed. 'if that had contacted I would have been out for days.' He took off into the wood to try and find one of his other students. Sakura was easy to find and trap in a genjutsu. Once he had done that he took off trying to find his last student.

Sadly while Kakashi was dealing with Sakura, Naruto had found Minako and told him what he thought the real purpose of the test.

"teamwork, really?" Minako look at her taller teammate.

"Yea think about it. There is no way a gennin could take out a jounin alone, so Kakashi wants to pit us against each other." Naruto pointed out. "we need to find Sakura and come up with a plan." With a nod they took off, Naruto left a set of clones, one transformed into Minako, in the clearing hoping to distract Kakashi long enough to find Sakura and come up with a plan. After ten minutes of searching they found Sakura out cold on the ground. After waking her up, the three of them came up with a plan that might work.

After a while Naruto was back in the clearing waiting for Kakashi to show up. Again Kakashi showed up in a puff of smoke, "Come back for another ass kicking?" Naruto grinned.

"A little overconfident, aren't you?" Kakashi slipped the orange book back into his pouch.

"No, I just know I can kick your ass." Naruto drew Tenken and fell into a loose stance.

"I thought you said that you didn't need your sword to beat me." Kakashi drew a kunai. Naruto vanished again and appeared behind Kakashi. With a horizontal swing he lobbed off a few locks of hair from Kakashi's head. After that Kakashi too a swipe at Naruto's chest but his hand was grabbed by Naruto. With another grin he tossed Kakashi high into the air.

'damm he did it again.' Kakashi thought to himself. A ruffle was heard from the tree tops above him. Minako jumped out of the trees while doing a set of hand signs. "What no way a gennin has enough chakra for that jutsu"

"_KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU_" Minako let a stream of fire out of her mouth and at Kakashi. Kakshi being caught in the air could only try and not get hurt as bad. Once he landed on the ground a net was all three ninja dashed at their Sensei. Naruto had his sword poised at Kakashi's throat, Sakura had a kunai in his gut and then Minakolanded on the ground and walked over to Kakashi and pulled his little orange book out of his pouch. "So, we win Kakashi-sensei."

"Ok. Ok you win." Kakashi pushed the sword away from his throat. "Can I have my book back?"

"No" Minako put the book in her own pouch and walked away from Kakashi. Minako had found copies of the same book around the Uchiha compound and read a few pages before destroying all of them. Kakashi let out a small tear as he watched his book fall into the hands of an angry teenager.

"Congradulations, Team 7 is now official. Starting tomorrow we can take missions." Kakashi gave the three of them an eye smile, then vanished. He reappeared right behind Minako and snatched his precious book back. Again Kakashi vanished but this time for real.

The three official gennnin each went their sepperate ways. Naruto headed for Ichiraku then the Hokage's tower to talk to the old man and hopefully Konohamaru. Minako went to the Uchiha compound and started training for the next level of her fire jutsu. And Sakura headed home to have a long talk with her mother, about scrolls and what is sealed inside.

END

**Well I hoped you liked it. I was watching Bleach and Naruto and got to thinking, what Zanpakuto haven't been used in Naruto fics before and Tenken just happened to be the first one I thought of. I've seen Hyorinmaru, Zangetsu, Benihime, and then an assortment of original Zanpakuto for Naruto. I've only seen one fanfic were Tenken is used outside the 'Naruto dies and goes to the Soul Society' and that was ****Naruto: rise of the lord of Foxes**** by vfsnake. Go read it if you haven't before it a great one.**

**Now my reasoning for making Sasuke a girl is very simple. I HATE SASUKE! If you haven't picked that up from my other Naruto stories than I want to know what you smoke. I tried to write a ok-only slight ass hole Sasuke and not bash the living hell out of him, but I failed for about two hours so I said FUCK IT! Hence the reason that there is female Sasuke in this fic, I'm trying my best to create a femsasuke that is almost a polar opposite of the real Sasuke. **

**Peace out all and GO BLACKHAWKS!**

**Will**


End file.
